character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, DiC Cartoons)/Withersoul 235
|-|AoSTH= 'Summary' Sonic the Hedgehog is the main hero of the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog TV series. He's a world-famous teenage hedgehog that protects Mobius from the evil Ivo Robotnik. Assisted by the young fox cub Tails, Sonic roams around Mobius, stopping Robotnik's plans wherever he goes. Sonic is a master of disguise and is known for his immense speed and his burrowing skills. |-|SatAM= 'Summary' Sonic the Hedgehog is the central character of the Sonic the Hedgehog TV series, better known as SatAM by the fanbase. He's known for his immense super speed amongst other abilities and skills. The leader of the Freedom Fighters along with Sally Acorn, Sonic seeks to bring down the tyrannical rule of Doctor Robotnik, who has conquered Mobius and rules over it as a dictator. Sonic must also fight Naugus, a villain banished to the Void that seeks revenge for his treatment. |-|Sonic Underground= 'Summary' Prince Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the three primary protagonists in Sonic Underground. Along with his brother Manic and sister Sonia, he tries to reunite with their mother Queen Aleena so that they can defeat Robotnik, who took over the planet and is mercilessly turning its inhabitants into robots that support his actions. Along with natural abilities, Sonic has a medallion - just like his siblings - that he can use for various purposes. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Low 2-C | 3-A | Low 2-C Name: 'Sonic the Hedgehog '''Origin: '''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog | SatAM | Sonic Underground '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 | 16 | Likely somewhere in between 8 and 16 '''Classification: '''Hedgehog | Freedom Fighter | (Crown) Prince '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, reflexes and agility, Burrowing, Toonforce, 4th Wall Awareness and Disguise Mastery. Time Travel w/ several items, Duplication via Time Travel | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, reflexes and agility, Explosion Creation, Spike Protrusion, Shapeshifting (can turn into a buzzsaw) | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, reflexes and agility, Wind Manipulation and Spike Protrusion. Energy Manipulation and Control Negation (though it only lasts temporarily) w/ Medallion '''Attack Potency: Universe level+ (defeated the Supreme High Robotnik) | Universe level (defeated Naugus, who was virtually omnipotent in the Void, being able to bend and adjust the dimension to his will) | Universe level+ (defeated Robotnik time and time again, who shaped a virtual world and trapped Sonic and Manic inside of it) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (can burrow to the other side of Mobius - or run around it - in less then twelve seconds) | Supersonic | Supersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ | Universal | Universal+ Durability: Universal+ (took hits from Supreme High Robotnik) | Universal (took hits from Naugus) | Universal+ '''(took hits from Robotnik) '''Stamina: High Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Disguises | Power Rings | Medallion Intelligence: Above Average (is a perfect actor, mastering various disguises to trick those around him) Weaknesses: Allergic to certain flowers | None notably | Has hydrophobia Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sonic Super Spin: '''Sonic Underground's variation of the Spin Dash. *'Super Spin: SatAM Sonic turns curls up into a ball and speeds forwards. He can also create explosions by doing this and turn into a sawblade. *'''Medallion: '''Sonic Underground uses a guitar to shoot lasers or his medallion to temporarily revert mind control. '''Key: AoSTH | SatAM | Sonic Underground Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2